A series of pick up lines: Parody Verse
by Yandere Shoujo
Summary: Bits and pieces of cheesy pick up lines. Because Gon is simple minded, Leorio thinks he's suave, and Hisoka will be a pervert. Will feature most of the cast at some point. OOC warning.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A follow up to _A series of pick up lines._

A series of pick up lines: Parody Verse

Chapter of Gon

_Gon/Leorio_

"Hey Leorio, if I were to ask you out on a date, would your answer be the same as the answer to this question?" Gon asked with a huge grin plastered on his face. The older teen just deadpanned in response.

"Gon what the hell are you going on about?"

* * *

_Gon/Kurapika_

"Kurapika, it's no wonder the sky is so blue today, all the grey is in your eyes."

Kurapika snickered and patted Gon gently on the head. "And there must be a lot of air in your head."

* * *

_Gon/Killua_

"Um, Killua."

"Yeah Gon?"

"I've been thinking, you're like a candy bar: half sweet and half nuts."

Killua stared at his best friend for a whole five seconds before smirking. "Oh yea? Well you should be someone's wife."

* * *

_Gon/Mito_

"Aunt Mito! You're so pretty, and sweet, and sometimes I think I'm in heaven because you're an angel!" The brunette said sweetly as he held hands with the woman at his side. They were on another date, this time at the harbor, watching the flower traders unload boxes of the sweet smelling things. Gon only felt it natural to buy her a few.

Mito sniffed and smothered the boy in a warm embrace. "Oh Gon, if you got any sweeter my teeth would ache."

* * *

_Gon/Hisoka_

"You know Hisoka, you're like a snowflake, because you're really special."

Hisoka wasn't sure how to respond and just traced a finger along the youngster's jaw with a smile.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

_Gon/Palm_

Gon and Palm walked together, arms linked, through an aquarium on their date.

"Palm, I think you have something in your eye."

"O-oh I do? Let me just-"

"Ah, nope, it's just a sparkle."

Palm blushed furiously and covered her cheeks shyly.

"G-Gon! You shouldn't say such things."

* * *

_Gon/Biscuit_

Gon fell to the ground after a day's worth of training in Greed Island. His temporary trainer, Biscuit stood on a boulder, not phased at all.

"Bisky?"

"Mmm Gon?"

"I'd say if you were a chicken, you'd be impeccable."

Biscuit stared at him for a long while then burst out in a giggle. "Go to sleep Gon."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If anyone's got a specific pair request, I'm willing to make a special chapter for them or a character in general.

A series of pick up lines: Parody Verse

Chapter of Killua

_Killua/Gon_

"Gon, I-uh."

"What is it Killua?"

"I think I... no that's not right. If you were-no! I mean."

Gon playfully flicked his friend on the forehead.

"It's ok, you want to get some of that ice cream right? It's ok, let's go!"

Killua stared after him as he jogged towards the ice cream stand he didn't even notice. Rolling his eyes, he followed happily.

* * *

_Killua/Leorio_

"Ya know Reolio, if you were a booger I'd pick you first."

Leorio just glared and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, no thanks. Brat... and it's _Leorio_"

* * *

_Killua/Kurapika_

After watching his friend sit on the blanket they shared for their picnic, sulking, Killua sighed.

"Hey Kurapika, if it were possible, I'd marry your cat just to get in the family."

The other just laughed. "Sure, I wouldn't mind."

* * *

_Killua/Illumi_

Both brothers stared at each other wordlessly.

"Nevermind." Killua muttered.

* * *

_Killua/Hisoka_

"Neh, do you see something you like?" Hisoka questioned.

"You fascinate me like the fundamental theorem of calculus." Killua replied sarcastically.

This however, was turned against him.

"Well then, I'd like to I'd like to plug my solution into your equation."

Killua blanched.

* * *

_Killua/Zushi_

The chestnut haired boy looked up in surprise as Killua came to stand next to him.

"Hey Killua what's up?"

"Ah, nothing much. I just had to come talk with you."

"Something wrong?"

"It's just that, sweetness is my weakness."

"Oh, so you want some of my grape drink? Sure, there's an extra you can have! Osu!

* * *

_Killua/Biscuit_

"Bisky, what kind of pick up line would work best on you?" Killua asked coyly.

"None that a brat like you could think of. Now drop and give me 500!"


End file.
